


on the shore she waits, wishing for a miracle and the depths say no

by fandom_sexual



Series: dream is a wish a heart makes [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Hannah Abbott, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sexual/pseuds/fandom_sexual
Summary: On the shore of the Black Lake, Hannah waits for a miracle, but the dark murky depths are as unyielding as ever.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott & Susan Bones
Series: dream is a wish a heart makes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449643
Kudos: 7





	on the shore she waits, wishing for a miracle and the depths say no

It has been months since that day, but Hannah still visits the Black Lake, hoping against all odds, hoping in the face of the truth, for a miracle.

All the festiveness that was there at the start of the term has all but vanished from Hogwarts, just like some of it's residents did that day.

Hannah keeps picturing Cedric coming out of the depths, amidst the cheers from the Hufflepuffs gathered, Cho in his arms, and looking as happy as he had always looked whenever she had needed his help.

She keeps picturing Harry, Ron and Hermione bursting through the water and once again doing the impossible, beaming all the way.

And even though she doesn't know much about Viktor Krum or Fleur Delacour, she keeps picturing them too, they glad to be on land once more, the sweet little girl that always trailed along with Fleur, her sister Gabrielle, with them.

But it's all fruitless, they're all gone, or trapped, nobody knows exactly what happened, though she thinks Professor Dumbledore might have some guesses, but she won't go asking.

It doesn't matter to her what happened, or how it did, she only wants her friends to be back on land safely.

She yearns to touch the water, but her hand stays at her side, she is afraid she will be swallowed by it, by the darkness, it's an irrational thought, because things like that just don't happen, but eight people being trapped within the lake, and magical barrier preventing anyone from entering it also just doesn't happen.

She wishes for a miracle, for at least a merperson to appear and inform them, anyone, of what happened. That somehow someway, all the humans within the water survived, she tries not to think of the alternative, because that's a horrifying thought she would rather not have.

"I knew I would find you here," she registers Susan's voice and smiles faintly.

"Have I become predictable?" she asks turning around from the murky darkness, and the light coming from the castle, however dim, blinds her for a moment.

Susan is beside her just as she blinks and clears her sight, "You have always been predictable, Han," she says, "It's not a bad thing to be."

"If you say so, Susie," and Hannah links their arms together, fighting down a shiver, she suddenly feels cold.

"Come on, it's time for dinner," Susan says and pulls her along.

Hannah goes without protest, sparing a last look at the inky darkness, knowing full well she would be here again tomorrow, wishing for a miracle.


End file.
